


A Stray In The End of Days

by Tadamochi



Category: The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ficlet, Multi, Supply Runs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 12:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19790896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tadamochi/pseuds/Tadamochi
Summary: Chaos won, and the world withers. Sadie Kane and the other Magicians fight to live another day. With her boyfriend Walt Stone, Sadie leaves their safehouse to scavenge for supplies, and an unexpected surprise awaits.





	A Stray In The End of Days

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a prompt from the Riordanverse discord server. The prompt was "I know it's the apocalypse, but can we please keep this stray dog?"
> 
> In this Alternative Universe everyone meets post beggining of the apocalypse, so this is the first time they meet Anubis.

No one knew for certain how it began. One day you find out that the gods from the myths you’ve heard about since you were little are real, and the next day apocalypse breaks out. The Kane family was one of skilled magicians descended from pharaoh blood, but even that didn’t stop them from losing people along the way. Amos, Carter and Sadie ended up forming a group full of other survivors connected to the Egyptian gods in one way or another.

Gods and monsters roam the world, they were forced to. The Duat and other mythical planes weakened, bounding the gods and what was left of their magic to the mortal earth. Before chaos swarmed the world, Sadie had seen its evil creatures roam the streets but never these many. It was impossible to live a normal life, they had to struggle to hide from them and kill the ones that attacked them on almost a daily basis. The only comfort Sadie had was that there weren’t any zombies trying to eat her brains on top of everything else.

She heard about gods and creatures from other pantheons, but being as overwhelmed as they were with the evils they were already familiar with, they did they best to not attract them. This was the world’s most horrifying never ending game of hide and seek. But thankfully, so far their side was surviving.

Their safehouse, warded with what little magic they had left, was the only place where they could catch some rest. It was a sort of small found family. Still, they couldn’t get everything they needed to survive by just staying in there, and it was time to hunt for more supplies.

Walt and Sadie were tasked to go together and complete this mission. They were one of the best working duos, yet Carter always worried too much and almost didn’t want to let her leave every time. It’s not that her brother didn’t trust Walt to have her back; she attributed it to Carter not being able to believe that she was the most badass survivor and had watched more apocalypse movies than any other person in their group. She considered herself more than prepared for anything this nightmare had to offer. Yet every time she turned her back on the safehouse to go do anything they needed, the Great Sadie Kane felt a pang of fear deep inside her chest.

Their scavenger hunt led them to what they supposed had been a graveyard, conveniently close to an abandoned grocery store.

“Walt look at this!” Sadie yelled as she hauled what looked like a heavy box over her shoulders. “It's Ribena! Enough to last me a week!” She added excitedly.

“Just a week!?”

“We don’t know how much time we have until they expire and become poison, would be a shame to let them go to waste.” She said in self-defense.

“I’m not sure that’s how it works, but sure.” He said, a slight smile on his face.

The smile disappeared the moment they heard what sounded like the whine of a wounded dog. Sadie didn’t jump like Walt did, in fact she turned in the direction of the sound to investigate.

“Sadie don’t— I’m having a bad feeling.”

“It’s just a puppy, don’t let the apocalypse paranoia get to you.” She said, trying to sound all cool and confident. She was a little nervous too.

The ‘puppy’ turned out to be a huge black dog poking around the meats with his snout. All of it was very obviously spoiled and it smelled horribly of decay, but the dog did not seem to care.

“See? It’s just a… very big puppy.” She whispered behind her to Walt.

Walt decided to come take a look, dragging all of their food with him as silently as he could. He took a look at the dog, and Sadie could swear he paled the moment he did.

“He has big death energy surrounding him, Sadie.”

“You mean BDE?”

Walt had to force himself to not laugh at that. This was serious, it could be some sort of demonic dog— ¿jackal?, but Sadie just had to say that.

“Look, I think the BDE is just all that rotten meat that stinks like death.” She said, still keeping her voice low.

Both of them almost fell backwards when they turned their heads back to the meat aisle and saw the dog standing inches from their faces. His head was adorably tilted to the side, as if he were confused.

Walt was quick to draw his weapon, and the dog whined again as he limped away from him.

“Hey Walt, look.” Sadie said. She put a hand on Walt’s arm to stop him from attacking and pointed to one of the dog’s front legs. “He’s hurt.”

It was true, the black dog was doing his best to keep one of his front paws from touching the ground. For some reason, it looked like it was wrapped in some toilet paper.

“We should take him back to the safehouse, Jaz can help him.”

Walt hesitated for a moment, but he gave up after five seconds looking at the wounded look the dog was giving him.

After hauling all of their food and a massive dog in separate old shopping carts, they made their way back. Their new friend kept quiet during the whole trip, they even caught him wagging his tail at some point.

It was surprisingly quiet. They did not encounter any monsters, it almost felt like they were repelling them somehow.

“We’re back home without a scratch on us, see? I was right, he’s not harmful and we have everything we need.” Sadie announced, a little smug grin on her face.

She went in first with the grocery cart, and when she turned back she had to wipe the smile from her face.

The moment Walt pushed the shopping cart past the magic wards at the door, the dog started whining nonstop until he was forced to change forms.

Sprawled inside the cart was a tall boy that looked just like an early 2000s emo. He gasped for air, the wards must have sucked away a lot of his energy.

“I am not a ‘puppy’... I am a… jackal.” He managed to said, and then he proceeded to faint.


End file.
